Sweet Melody
by Lily Tsukaima
Summary: Nada ini. Lagu yang mengiringi kelahirannya, lagu pertama yang ia dengar dari mendiang ayahnya yang sudah tiada. SekarangS asuke memainkannya dengan indah seperti ayahnya dulu.  "Liebestraum No.3... Dream of Love, karya Liszt Franz."  Update Chap.5!
1. Liebestraum No3, Dream of Love

Yo, minna! MonnaC bikin fic baru yang terlintas di pikiranku! Hehe… Naruto fic sih. Terserah deh! C'mon! Let's begin!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Music inside(Dari judulnya ketahuan kok!), GaJe, OOC

Chapter 1: Liebestraum No.3, Dream of Love

"Sungguh Sakura, kenapa kau bisa menyukai Sasuke yang kerasnya minta ampun itu? Memang ia keren, tapi semua orang tak menyukainya karena kelakuannya." Seru Ino saat ia melihat Sakura bengong memerhatikan Sasuke yang sedang memakan burger di kantin SMA musik itu. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu tanpa mengalihkan perhatian.

"Sakura, _fetuchini_-mu akan dingin." Kata Hinata kepada Sakura. Sakura langsung memakan makanannya dan berpaling dari Sasuke yang sudah menghabiskan burgernya dan pergi dari kantin. Kantin ada di lantai tiga, ruang latihan setiap murid –setiap murid satu ruangan—ada di lantai lima, kamar mandi hanya ada di lantai lima dan satu.

"Sakura-chan! Pelan-pelan! Memangnya kau sedang lomba makan hah?" protes Ino saat melihat makanan Sakura habis dalam beberapa menit, padahal Ino lah yang mulai makan duluan. Hinata diam, ia sudah biasa melihat Ino yang dewasa memarahi Sakura yang seperti anak-anak.

Biola milik Sakura ia taruh di bawah meja, suling Ino di samping Ino duduk, Hinata memainkan piano di sekolah itu. Biaya di sana cukup mahal karena setiap anak harus mempunyai guru sendiri agar efektif dalam KBM.

"Ano… Sakura-chan, kenapa kau menyukai Sasuke yang keras itu?" Tanya Hinata sedikit ragu untuk menanyakannya. Hinata yang telah bersahabat dengan Sakura sejak kecil bahkan tak tahu tipe laki-laki apa yang bisa memikat hati Sakura. Ino baru bersahabat dengan mereka sejak masuk SMA.

"Hm… Aku juga lupa. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menyuruh hatiku untuk menyukainya. Aku tak tahu, aku juga ingin tahu Hinata." Kata Sakura polos lalu menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Kenapa ia menyukainya? Sakura merasa ia pernah menemui Sasuke di suatu tempat sebelum bertemu di SMA ini. Tapi, dimana?

"Yo, Ino." Seorang laki-laki menyapa Ino dari belakang. Ino menoleh. Ah, itu Shikamaru, ia melambaikan tangan kepada Ino dari tempat mejanya duduk. Ino melambai kembali dengan senyum manisnya. Shikamaru yang melihat senyum itu langsung memerah mukanya dan memalingkan muka.

"Hoo.. Jadi Ino kita yang satu ini suka Shika-kun ya?" bisik Sakura pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk. Sebenarnya Sakura bermaksud mengejek Ino, jadi suara bisikkannya dikeraskan agar Ino mendengar. Dan itu berhasil membuat Ino marah.

"S-Sudahlah kalian!" Ino menjitak satu persatu dari mereka. Mukanya memerah malu tapi menunjukkan tampang marah. Sakura meringis kesakitan karena dipukul Ino. Hinata hanya menyengir tak bersalah.

"Ah, lima menit lagi kelas dimulai." Pengumuman Hinata terdengar oleh Ino dan Sakura. Hinata melepaskan pandangannya dari jam tangan dan melihat meja di depannya –meja tempat Sakura dan Ino duduk—sudah kosong tak berpenghuni. Mereka lari seperti biasanya, meninggalkan Hinata.

"Hinata, sendirian? Mau ke kelas sama-sama? Ruanganmu bersebelahan denganku 'kan?" Tanya orang yang melewati Hinata dan berhenti di samping gadis itu, Naruto. Wajah Hinata memerah. Naruto membantu Hinata berdiri bagaikan seorang putrid yang terjatuh di pertempuran sengit. Hinata akan pingsan kalau ia tidak ingat bahwa Naruto menyukai perempuan yang kuat.

Dan begitulah, Naruto mengiringi Hinata menuju lantai lima.

-XXX-

Sakura merasa bingung kenapa gurunya tak datang. Padahal ia sudah menunggu setengah jam di dalam ruangan itu. Sakura terus menerus memainkan Ave Maria, pelajaran kemarin. Satu jam berlalu, guru itu belum datang juga. Akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet dulu.

Berbagai jenis alat musik terdengar oleh Sakura dari koridor lantai lima SMA itu.

Bass, cello, violin, viola, flute, piano, terompet, drum dan masih banyak lagi terdengar di telinga Sakura bagaikan music yang indah. Terlihat pula beberapa orang yang berniat menjadi konduktor terkenal berlatih menganalisis not-not musik dan memeragakannya dengan tongkat.

Cukup beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura sampai di toilet. Ia merapikan rambut panjang pink-nya yang sedikit berantakan karena berlari bersama Ino tadi. Lalu, ia langsung memasang jepit rambut bintang untuk menyingkirkan poninya dari hadapannya.

Kelas Sakura, kelas 2-3, selalu menjadi kelas paling berisik di SMA ini. Ah, author ini lupa bilang kalau setiap hari senin anak-anak akan dikumpulkan di kelas yang sama. Ada tiga kelas. Kelas 2-1, tempat Sasuke, ada di koridor kiri. Kelas 2-2 kelas Hinata, Naruto dan Shikamaru ada di koridor tengah. Lalu kelas Sakura dan Ino, 2-3 ada di koridor kanan.

Sakura yang merasa rambutnya sudah lumayan rapi langsung menuju ruangannya kembali. Sebelum sampai di ruangan, Sakura keliling lantai lima dulu.

Ia melihat Ino yang sedang mengelap sulingnya yang terkena debu.

Ia melihat Hinata yang sedang serius membaca not-not musik di depannya.

Ia melihat Shikamaru dengan cello-nya yang terlihat besar, ia menggesekkan bow-nya dengan hati-hati dan pelan.

Ia melihat Naruto sedang memainkan sebuah lagu, tak terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura.

Lalu yang terakhir, ia melihat Sasuke sedang membaca kertas musik dengan teliti. Wajah serius Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura berhenti sebentar lalu berjalan kembali menuju ruangannya.

XXX

'_Kakashi-sensei sialan! Kenapa ia harus datang sepuluh menit sebelum pulang? Aku jadi hanya mengulang lagu kemarin! Padahal aku sudah memilih lagu yang ingin kuminta ia ajarkan!'_ gerutu Sakura dalam hati. Rambutnya kembali berantakan karena marah dan kesal. Di jam seperti ini, Ino dan Hinata pasti sudah pulang. Sakura melatih lagu yang ia pilih sendiri selama setengah jam setelah bel pulang.

"Aku harus kemana ya?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat ke langit-langit, berpikir. Sakura akhirnya memutuskan bahwa ia akan membiarkan kakinya membawanya kemanapun ia mau pergi.

Kakinya membawanya ke depan ruangan Sasuke. _Mana mungkin Sasuke masih berlatih?_ Pikir Sakura sebelum ia benar-benar berhenti di depan pintu ruangan Sasuke.

Dugaannya salah, Sasuke masih duduk di situ. Pintu yang terbuka beberapa centimeter membiarkan aliran nada yang dimainkan Sasuke keluar menuju telinga Sakura.

Mata Sakura terbelalak. Matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Ia… tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke yang keras dan dingin dapat memainkan lagu seindah ini sambil tersenyum senang.

**Ano… Sakura-chan, kenapa kau menyukai Sasuke yang keras itu?**

Pertanyaan itu belum terjawab benar, tapi inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Sakura menyukai Sasuke.

**Aku merasa pernah menemui Sasuke di suatu tempat sebelum bertemu di SMA ini**

Itu benar… Tapi, dimana?

Nada ini. Lagu yang mengiringi kelahirannya, lagu pertama yang ia dengar dari mendiang ayahnya yang sudah tiada. Sasuke menyadari Sakura berdiri di depan pintu ruang latihannya sambil menangis. Ia menghentikan permainannya. Kata-kata Sakura mendahului pertanyaan Sasuke…

"Liebestraum no.3… Dream of Love, karya Liszt Franz."

A/N: Oke, ini fic musical yang kubuat sambil mendengarkan Liebestraum no.3 kara Liszt Franz seperti yang dikatakan Sakura tadi. Awal lagunya lembut, tapi lama-kelamaan nadanya naik. Meski terdengar keras, musiknya tetap indah. Biasanya orang yang tangannya kecil akan menghasilkan nada yang keras. Coba dengerin musiknya ya /^.^/  
>Typo? Pasti banyak!<p>

RnR please?

With Classic Love,

MonnaC


	2. Arabesque No1, Debussy

Lanjutan fic saya^.^ No need to wait! Let's begin the fic! Ah, bentar. Ada pintu diketok… *Lari ke depan rumah*. Yipee! Aka-chan datang! Ngebantuin bikin fic deh! Ok, ini yang beneran, let's begin!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Musical Life, GaJe, alur kecepetan, dll

Chapter 2: Arabesque No.1, Debussy

"Liebestraum No.3…Dream of Love, karya Liszt Franz."

Sakura mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lirih. Ia tak mengubah wajah sedihnya. Matanya terbuka lebar seperti biasa, air matanya mengalir deras dan menetes membawa air itu ke lantai ruangan Sasuke, mulutnya sedikit terbuka tak percaya apa yang ia dengar dari orang sedingin Sasuke. Tubuhnya lemas seakan akan jatuh. Sakura melihatnya. Sakura melihatnya…

Ia melihat ayahnya yang sedang memainkan Liebestraum No.3 di hadapannya sambil tersenyum.

"A-Ayah… Ayah…" cukup, Sakura tak dapat menahan tangisnya lebih lama lagi. Ia ingin bertemu ayahnya, bahkan ia sempat berpikir untuk bunuh diri saat ia mendengar bahwa ayahnya meninggal. Tapi, Sakura tak pernah melihat ayahnya sekalipun. Ia tak pernah melihat ayahnya berada di dalam peti mati yang dikubur itu.

Sakura terhuyung-huyung hingga akhirnya terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. Saat melihat Sakura terhuyung, Sasuke langsung berlari ke arah perempuan itu dan menangkapnya. Sasuke mengenal Sakura, ia adalah teman Ino, Ino adalah orang yang disukai Shikamaru, Shikamaru adalah sahabat karibnya sejak kecil.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi dengan ayahmu?" Tanya Sasuke mengangkat Sakura dan menidurkannya di sofa ruangan itu. Setiap ruangan memiliki sofa panjang putih untuk beristiharat. Sasuke memandangi mata Sakura yang sembab. Rambut panjang Sakura tergeletak lemas di atas sofa itu, jepit rambut yang ia pasang di toilet tadi hampir lepas, Sasuke membenarkan posisi jepit rambut itu.

"Apa aku… pernah mengenalmu?" Tanya Sasuke entah kepada siapa. Ia merasakan hal yang sama seperti perempuan di hapannya itu,

Mengenal Sakura sebelum memasuki SMA itu, tapi ia tak ingat.

Sasuke berjalan menuju piano hitam yang tadi dimainkannya. Ia sembarang memencet nada-nada yang ia mengerti. F, F mayor, C, D, A, G dan masih banyak lagi. Ia mencet nada itu secara asal tapi terdengar seperti musik di telinganya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

Terbayang akan kondisi Sakura sekarang, ia mulai mengenang masa lalunya.

Nada piano Sasuke terdengar kesal saat ia mengingat,

Ibunya yang sakit-sakitan di rumah… Ayahnya yang sangat sibuk hingga tak memperhatikan istrinya di rumah. Ayahnya yang selalu menunda untuk membawa ibunya ke rumah sakit. Ayahnya yang selalu berpergian bersama perempuan lain.

Nadanya menjadi sangat cepat dan datar saat ia mengingat,

Ia yang terus menemani ibunya sendiri di rumah, ia yang selalu belajar agar ibunya senang dan sembuh dari penyakitnya. Ia yang selalu membuat ibunya tertawa, tawa yang dipaksakan.

Sasuke menitikkan air mata dan nada piano itu terdengar rendah,

**Sasuke, bisakah kau memainkan piano itu agar ibu bahagia nak? Ibu suka mendengarkan suara piano yang kau mainkan. Mainkan untuk ibu… Jangan berhenti memainkannya ya Sasuke. Kau terlahir untuk itu, sayang.**

Kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata terakhir seseorang yang melahirkan Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Nada ini datar, tapi Sasuke tetap menitikkan benda bening itu dari matanya,

Kini Sasuke terpaksa tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya yang busuk itu. Kakak Sasuke, Itachi, belajar di luar negeri. Ayahnya bahkan berkata bahwa ia akan menikah lagi. Sasuke yakin, perempuan yang bersama ayahnya kini hanya tergiur akan kekayaan orang tua bodoh itu.

Kini ia mengingat betapa bencinya ia akan ayahnya. Ia pasti sudah membunuh orang tua busuk itu jika ia tak ingat bahwa orang itu adalah ayahnya. Sasuke mengmencet seluruh nada dari yang rendah ke tinggi lalu ke rendah lagi. Setelah itu, ia memukul tuts-tuts piano itu dengan kesal.

Kalian tahu? Inilah yang Sasuke selalu lakukan setiap kali sekolah selesai. Masa lalu yang sepi ia kenang sendiri, tanpa bantuan siapapun. Ia teringat akan Sakura yang mengucapkan kata 'Ayah'.

Satu tetes air mata jatuh ke sebuah tuts piano.

"Apakah ayah Sakura… Sudah tak ada?" Tanya Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia beruntung masih mempunyai ayah, tapi itu tak mengubah fakta bahwa ayah tua itu tetap berengsek.

Kedua mata emerland itu terbuka, kelopak matanya semakin ke atas dan memperlihatkan keindahan kedua mata itu. Sembab di matanya sudah hilang karena tertidur. Rambutnya masih berantakan. Jaket hitam Sasuke menutupi lutut sampai kakinya yang tak memakai apa-apa. Sakura membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk menyadari dimana ia berada sekarang.

1…

2…

3…

"EEH!" Sakura berteriak

"Kenapa aku di sini!" Lanjutnya seraya duduk di sofa itu

"Maaf, ini milikmu!" melempar jaket Sasuke kepada yang punya

"Wah! Rambutku!" menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan

"He? Sasuke kenapa menangis?" tanyanya saat melihat Sasuke

"Terserahlah, tapi yang lebih penting… Kenapa aku bisa di sini?" teriaknya tak ingat

Suara-suara rusuh dari Sakura yang sedang kebingungan berhasil membuat air mata Sasuke kering dan berteriak marah,

"Diam bodoh! Tenanglah Sakura! Akan kujelaskan semuanya!" Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura. Ia menjelaskan bagaimana ia mengetahui Sakura. Itu sukses membuat bocor rahasia Shikamaru bahwa ia menyukai Ino. Ia menceritakan saat ia melihatnya di depan pintu ruangannya, saat ia jatuh sambil mengucapkan kata-kata ayah.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Ja~ Aku pulang dulu ya Sasuke." Sakura menteng tempat biolanya yang Sasuke letakkan di sebelah sofa tempat Sakura terbaring. Sebelum Sakura beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, mencegahnya pergi. Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan heran dan malu.

"Sakura… Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu tak tahu.

"Ya… sepertinya." Kata Sakura menundukkan kepala. Merasa bersalah karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sasuke perlahan melepaskan genggamannya dan Sakura pergi setelah menatap Sasuke beberapa detik.

"Tadi.. Sasuke menangis?" Sakura bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Itulah hal yang menyangkut di pikiran Sakura. Tadi Sakura, dalam keadaan setengah sadar, ia mendengar Sasuke memainkan sebuah lagu yang sebenarnya tak Sasuke sadari ia memainkan lagu ceria itu menjadi lagu sedih.

Flashback + Sakura POV

Ah… Aku dimana? Surga? Terserahlah… Apa itu? Suara lagu itu seharusnya tak semenyedikan itu. Lagu itu seharusnya ceria.. tapi kenapa lagu ini begitu sedih?

Ah, malaikat bersayap hitam itu yang memainkannya. Ia.. menangis? Well, bukan urusanku. Tapi mendengar lagu ini.. Aku seperti ingin menangis. Lagu ceria itu telah tertutup awan gelap yang merintikkan air-air yang tak menyenangkan. Seketika, terjadi hujan yang begitu deras di dalam lagu itu. Lagu itu seharusnya melambangkan kebebasan, ini.. lagu yang melambangkan kehancuran seperti dikurung di suatu tempat yang kecil dan gelap.

"Arabesque No.1, Debussy."

End of Flashback + Sakura POV

"Arabesque No.1 ya…" pikir Sakura sendiri. Ia berjalan menelusuri jalan yang panas, tak terasa sekarang sudah musim panas. Sakura hanya memakai kaos pink tipis tanpa lengan dan rok mini putih. Rambutnya dikuncir satu.

'_Mungkin akan terasa tak panas kalau aku memotong rambutku._' Pikir Sakura seraya mengambil beberapa helai rambutnya dan melihatnya dengan seksama. Hei, sepertinya ia mengenal orang itu, orang dengan rambut pirang panjang. Dan ia bersama orang berambut nanas hitam.

"Wah, gossip baru nih…" Sakura terkekeh pelan dan mengambil handphonenya, ia memfoto orang itu, ya, orang itu Ino dan Shikamaru yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Ia memfoto meeka yang ada di seberang jalan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura langsung berlari untuk mencetak hasil foto yang ia dapatkan, di rumah.

Dengan cepat, ia berada di rumahnya hanya dengan berlari dari tempat ia memfoto kedua orang itu.

"Tadaima~" ucap Sakura dan melepas sepatunya dengan cepat. Merasa aneh tak ada jawaban dari ibu atau kakaknya, Sakura mencari mereka berdua ke atas dan di sekitar rumah.

"Aneh, biasanya ibu dan kakak ada di rumah pada jam-jam seperti ini." Sakura kembali memasuki rumahnya dan mengambil secangkir the di atas meja. Tiba-tiba, handphone Sakura berbunyi,

"Halo?" ucap Sakura malas

"_Sakura! Kau sudah pulang 'kan? Ibu ada di rumah sakit di dekat stasiun! Cepat kemari, ibu gawat!"_ teriak suara panik di seberang sana yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga Sakura.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa kak Sasori? Kakak jangan bercanda deh!"

"_Kakak tidak bercanda! Cepat ya!—_" Sambungan terputus. Sakura langsung berlari menuju pintu masuk dan keluar. Ia segera menyetop taksi yang paling cepat ia lihat dan menyebutkan tujuannya. Hari itu, Kamis tanggal 26 Agustus, jam 15.45, Sakura berangkat ke rumah sakit.

Di belahan bumi yang lain, maksudku… Tak jauh dan tak dekat dari Sakura, Sasuke sedang menenteng biolanya menuju sebuah rumah sakit. Jam 15.45 hari Kamis tanggal 26 Agustus, Sasuke berangkat ke rumah sakit itu dengan membawa sebuah biola.

Sasuke pernah menjadi murid seorang pemain biola sampai permainannya sempurna, tak diragukan lagi bahwa Sasuke juga bisa bermain cello dan alat-alat lainnya.

"Cih, kakak tak menelepon kalau ia sudah ada di sini. Bukannya langsung ke rumah malah ke rumah sakit duluan. Kenapa aku disuruh membawa biola lagi? Apa urusannya biola dengan bibi yang sakit?" gerutu Sasuke saat sedang berjalan di trotoar jalanan. Ia segera menyetop taksi dan memberitahu tujuannya.

Rumah sakit di dekat stasiun, Melody Hospital.

Sasuke dan Sakura turun di tempat yang berbeda tapi bersamaan. Sasuke di pintu masuk selatan dan Sakura di pintu masuk timur. Mereka menuju lantai tujuh tanpa saling mengetahui satu sama lain ada di sana.

Sasuke memencet tombol tujuh dan menunduk, memperhatikan biolanya. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali ia tak memainkannya. Saat kakaknya menyuruhnya membawa biola, Sasuke menemukan setumpuk debu di biola itu, juga di tempatnya.

Sakura memencet tombol tujuh dengan raut wajah cemas. Rambutnya berantakan, pakaiannya kusut, matanya sembab setelah menangis. Ia tak melepaskan biola di tangannya sampai sekarang, dari pulang tadi, mencari ibu dan kakaknya, saat ditelepon kakaknya, saat di taksi juga sampai sekarang, ia tak melepaskannya. Biola itu adalah sahabat sejatinya sejak kecil, yang tak pernah menginggalkannya saat duka ataupun senang.

Sasuke melangkah keluar lift, ia mencari-cari kamar tujuannya. '_701…701… Yang mana sih? Itu kalau tak salah ada di pembatas kamar V.I.P dengan kamar biasa 'kan? Kakak mendapat kamar yang susah terus._' Gerutu Sasuke berkeliling lantai tujuh itu.

Sakura melangkah keluar lift, ia sudah kenal seluk beluk dan denah rumah sakit ini sejak kecil. Karena dulu ia sering sakit-sakitan dan selalu dirawat di sini. Untungnya sekarang Sakura sudah menjadi kuat dan tak sering sakit. Di setiap sisi rumah sakit terdapat dua orang yang memainkan alat musik klasik. Karena itulah ini dinamakan Melody Hospital. Sakura telah berdiri di depan pintu itu, 702.

Mereka bertemu di sana. Kedua mata emerland dan onyx itu saling menatap seakan bertanya-tanya. Diam saling menatap selama beberapa saat.

Akhirnya, Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dan memasuki ruangan ibunya. Begitupun Sasuke setelah ia melihat Sakura masuk ke dalam. Ruang bibi Sasuke adalah ruang V.I.P. Bibinya menderita leukemia stadium empat. Kamar Sakura biasa. Ibunya pingsan di rumah, begitulah carita kak Sasori.

Sasori dan Itachi sebenarnya sudah melihat adik mereka di depan pintu. Saat mereka ingin menyuruhnya masuk, mereka menengok ke kanan (Sasuke yang menengok) dan ke kiri (yang ini Sakura). Mereka menjadi bertanya-tanya apa yang mereka perhatikan tadi.

"Sakura," kata Sasori

"Sasuke," kata Itachi

"Tadi kamu melihat apa hingga kau berhenti dulu di depan pintu?" Tanya mereka bersamaan yang tentunya tak mengetahui satu sama lain.

"Ah… A-Ano—"

"Eh? Tadi—"

A/N: Sudah cukup aneh? Arabeque no.1 ya? Menurutku itu lagu yang indah (Menurutku loh, nggak tahu deh menurut readers). Tapi lagu ini awalnya tak terlalu cepat. Tapi lama kelamaan akan menjadi cepat lalu lambat lagi. Aku ingin Sasuke bisa mengubah lagu indah ini menjadi lagu yang sedih (Nggak tau sih gimana jadinya), mungkin nadanya akan menjadi lebih cepat dan diulang-ulang? Terserah deh. Dengerin lagunya ya~~~ Wish you like it.

**Amutia Blossom Saver**: O.o~~ Suka fic yang kayak gini? Thx ya^^ Ini udah cukup panjang belom? Kurang ya? Besok sampe 2500 kata deh kalo para readers mau.

**Parapluei De Fleurs**: Update? Udah pasti dong! Selang dua-tiga hari cukup cepet 'kan? Masih banyak tugas liburan soalnya~~ Kasihani-lah saya T^T*Aka-chan aja nggak mau ngasihanin, digebuki terus…~~* Ok, fic ini di update terus kok

**Cherry Blossom Clash**: Sankyu atas Reviewnya… Update? Mungkin selang dua-tiga hari, mungkin loh (Bisa jadi lebih dari itu). Ini udah update kok^^ *Bangga hanya selang dua hari* Okay, ikutin terus ya~~~

Ada typo nggak? Kalo ada saya nggak sedih kok~ *Bangga* *PLAK (Baca: Tampar)*

RnR please~~~ (Merintih kesakitan karena ditampar)

Great Luck for You,

MonnaC


	3. VivaldiFour Season, Winter

Wah, udah chapter tiga ya? Yey! Selesainya masih lama kok… Um, mC-chan nggak bisa memperkirakan sampai chapter berapa, tapi masih panjang kok. Ok, mulai!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Warning: GaJe, abal, Typo, dkk

Chapter 3: The Four Season – Winter, Vivaldi

"Ah.. A-Ano.. Tadi ada kenalanku yang mau masuk ke ruangan sebelah." Kata Sakura sambil nyengir dan menggaruk-garuk pipi kanannya.

"Eh.. Tadi.. Tadi aku seperti melihat kenalanku, tapi ternyata bukan." Sasuke berkata datar seraya mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya.

Kedua kakak itu hnya mengangguk di dalam dua ruangan yang berbeda.

Di dalam ruangan Sasuke,

Sasuke meletakkan biola miliknya di atas meja panjang yang berhiaskan bunga mawar tiruan. Sasuke berjalan ke samping tempat tidur bibinya. Ia menggenggam tangan bibinya itu. Penyakit yang dialami bibinya itu sama sekali tak mudah. Orang yang terbaring lemas itu juga menderita asma.

"Semoga bibi cepat sembuh." Sasuke mencium tangan sang pasien dan ia membuka kulkas kecil yang ada di ruangan itu. Mengambil satu kopi kaleng dan meminumnya.

"Sasuke, terlalu banyak minum kopi itu tidak baik loh." Sang kakak memperingatkan adik kecilnya yang sedang meminum kopi. Sasuke hanya diam dan terus meminum. Diliriknya biola yang tergeletak manis di atas meja. Sasuke membuang kopi kalengan itu ke tempat sampah dan meraih biola itu.

"Kakak, aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar." Ijin Sasuke sebelum kakaknya membalas perkataannya. Pintu ditutup dengan pelan agar tak membangunkan orang yang sedang berada dalam tahap penyembuhan itu. Itachi tersenyum melihat adiknya.

Di ruangan Sakura,

"Oh." Komentar Sasori setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Kakak, bagaimana kabar ibu?" tanya Sakura cemas. Sasori hanya mengatakan bahwa ibu hanya pingsan karena terlalu lelah setelah membersihkan seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumah mereka. Sakura mencium kening ibunya den berkata,

"Kakak, aku ke toilet sebentar ya." Sakura berlari keluar sebelum kakaknya membalas perkataannya.

Sasuke berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia melewati kamar-kamar pasien dan melihat orang-orang membawa bingkisan atau barang sejenisnya ke dalam kamar pasien. Ia melewati toilet, kantin rumah sakit, penjual mainan untuk orang-orang sakit, ia juga melihat beberapa suster dan dokter sedang berjalan terburu-buru.

Sakura berjalan ke dalam toilet perempuan. Ia memebenarkan rambut panjangnya yang daritadi ia biarkan berantakan karena menangis –walau hanya menangis, itu dapat membuat rambut seseorang menjadi ebrantakan. Ia melihat matanya yang sudah tidak sembab lagi. Ia tersenyum ke arah cermin dan langsung keluar toilet.

Sasuke melihat beberapa orang bermain alat tiup, biola, celo dan piano di setiap sudut jalan. Ia berjalan ke arah salah satu pemain dan meminta agar dirinya dapat bermain sebentar saja dengan biola yang ia bawa. Pemain itu mengijinkan. Sasuke sudah lama tak latihan biola, tapi ia tahu bahwa ia masih bisa memainkannya. Ia mengeluarkan biola dan _bow_-nya dari dalam tempatnya. Ia meletakkan biolanya diantara dagu dan bahunya –dengan sedikit ke atas dan lurus. Ia mulai menggesekkan _bow_ biola itu.

"Wah, lumayan juga anak ini." komentar salah satu pemain yang sedang duduk –beristirahat—di samping Sasuke. Pemain lain mengangguk.

Sakura berjalan kembali ke kamar ibunya. Di tengah jalan, ia mendengar suara biola. _Siapa yang bisa memainkan lagu sebagus ini?_, pikir Sakura. Melodi dan nada-nada lagu itu mengelilingi Sakura, menggodanya untuk mencari tahu siapa yang sedang bermain.

Sakura berjalan mengikuti aliran musik itu hingga ia menemukan siapa yang tengah memainkan nada-nada itu. Seseorang yang Sakurakenal beridiri memainkan biola yang ia bawa dari rumah. Setau Sakura, ia hanya bisa memainkan piano. Ternyata perempuan itu belum banyak tahu tentang laki-laki itu.

Mata onyx yang ditatap menatap balik ke arah sang emerland. Seketika, yang mempunyai mata onyx menghentikan permainannya.

.

Emarland dan onyx bertemu

.

"Sasuke? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sakura tersnyum manis. Sasuke hanya diam tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Hanya kaget melihatmu di sini." Kata Sasuke yang akhirnya menemukan jawaban yang pas untuk pertanyaan itu.

"Sasuke, kukira kau hanya bisa bermain piano." Seru Sakura berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Pemain-pemain yang tadi sedang istirahat sedang pergi ke kantin rumah sakit yang ada di lantai satu. Sakura duduk di bangku sebelah Sasuke bermain.

"Tidak, aku latihan biola sejak kecil. Cukup lama tak memegang ini." Sasuke berdiri mematung di tempat ia berdiri. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sakura yang menyadari bahwa Sasuke mematung meminta,

"Nee.. Sasuke. Mainkan lagi." Sakura tersenyum lebar dan merapatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Sasuke yang mendapat _request_ dari Sakura ternganga. Menurutnya, permainannya sekarang tak sampai di atas Sakura, bahkan di bawah gadis itu. Tidak untuk Sakura, ia berpikir bahwa permainan Sasuke jauh di atasnya.

"H-Hn.." Sasuke kembali dalam posisi menarik _bow_. _Bow _ditarik, bunyi melengking yang indah terdengar.

Lagu ini cepat. Sakura tak mengetahuinya, mungkin Sasuke asal main. Dengan tersenyum Sasuke memainkan nada-nada itu, tersenyum pula Sakura yang mendengarnya. Suara biola itu hangat, lembut dan mungkin bisa terdengar seluruh rumah sakit karena pada jam seperti ini semua jendela –luar atau dalam—dibuka. Jika benar, keadaan rumah sakit akan menjadi seperti ini,

Pasien-pasien yang mendengar ini akan tersenyum senang dan melupakan penyakit mereka. Dokter-dokter yang sedang kelelahan akan tersenyum dan bangkit kembali. Suster-suster yang sedang merawat pasien akan tersenyum lebar. Pengunjung-pengunjung yang sedang menjenguk kerabat, orang tua atau teman mereka akan tinggal lebih lama di dalam rumah sakit ini. Pegawai-pegawai rumah sakit yang sedang membersihkan rumah sakit akan membersihkan ruangan sesuai irama musik ini, cepat tapi lembut. Juga pemain-pemain yang biasa bermain di setiap sudut akan merasa bahwa mereka ingin bermain musik klassik selamanya.

Bermain musik klassik selamanya ya? Sakura tak terpisahkan oleh biolanya.

Sasuke memainkan piano untuk melampiaskan kemarahan akan ayahnya yang tak tahu diri juga masa lalunya yang pahit.

Suara musik itu terputus dengan dua nada handphone yang sama,

"Ah." Kata mereka berdua seraya mengambil telepon genggam yang ada di kantong baju dan celana masing-masing.

"Halo? Ah, iya kak. Aku ke sana sekarang."

"Hn? Baiklah."

Bisa ditebak mana yang Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura yang atas dan Sasuke yang bawah. Mereka berdua bertatapan.

"Hei, nada handphone-mu yang tadi.." ucap Sasuke ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya seraya menaruh biola itu pada tempatnya. Sakura terkikik perlahan.

"Sasuke juga suka vivaldi?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya.. begitulah. Terutama semua karya _Four Season_ miliknya." Sasuke mengangkat tas biola itu dan berkata bahwa ia harus pulang. Begitu juga Sakura, waktu besuk sudah lewat pada batasnya.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Ino, Hinata!" sapa Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan. Ino dan Hinata membalas lambaian tangan itu. Dengan cepat, Sakura erada diantara kedua orang itu. Hari ini hari Senin dan sudah pasti mereka akan ke kelas masing-masing.

Sakura berpisah dengan Hinata yang akan menuju kelasnya bersama Naruto –dan Hinata bisa dipastikan memerah mukanya—dan Shikamaru. Sakura duduk di sebelah Ino. Seorang guru masuk, setelah guru itu masuk, semua menjadi diam. Guru itu membawa satu kotak yang dilubangi bagian atasnya.

"Baiklah.. Anak-anak! Saya akan mengumumkan bahwa minggu depan kalian akan mengadakan okestra. Semua kelas mengadakannya. Saya minta satu dari kalian mengambil satu kertas yang sudah digulung di dalam kotak ini yang berisikan lagu yang akan kalian mainkan." Kelas menjadi berisik. Sibuk terkaget-kaget atas pemberitahuan itu.

"Okestra? Wah, keren!" seru Sakura pada Ino. Ino mengangguk setuju. Hanya mereka dan beberapa anak lainnya –yang masih sopan dan waras—yang menyukai okestra. Yang lain biasanya menyukai solo atau malah tak menyukai musik –dipaksa orang tua atau semacamnya.

Satu perwakilan maju, Temari. Ia memasukkan tangannya dan mengambil satu gulung kertas kecil. Dibukanya kertas itu dan dibaca, ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri yang membuat orang-orang tegang. Susah, atau mudah?

Guru itu mempersilahkan temari untuk membacakan hasilnya.

"Baiklah… Kita akan menampilkan," Temari berhenti sebentar menatap semua orang. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Vivaldi-Four Season, Winter."

Semua orang tersenyum senang. Lagu itu gampang, tapi yang susah adalah bagian _viola concerto_. Maka, pemain-pemain viola tetap tegang. Tak terkecuali Sakura. Ino hanya menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Baiklah.. Temari, kau boleh pilih satu orang pemain viola untuk memainkan bagian _concerto_." Kata guru itu lagi. Temari langsung saja menunjuk Sakura yang telah dipercaya dan dibuktikan sangat mahir dalam bermain biola.

"A-Apa? Saya?" tanya Sakura sambil menengok kanan-kiri dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sakura diam ditempat, ia menerawang ke depan. Dia menjadi pemain _concerto_?

"Keberatan Sakura?" tanya Temari menyeringai kepada Sakura. Seringai itu menampakkan tantangan. Sakura hanya tersenyum lebar dan berdiri.

"_It was my pleasure ma'am._" Sakura tersenyum manis dan langsung duduk kembali. Ini kesempatan untuk menunjukkan bakatnya di depan semua orang.. juga Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"Waw, selebaran ini bagusss sekali…." Seru Sakura _sweetdrop_ saat melihat selebaran yang memuat tentang pertunjukkan okestra di sekolah itu dan terdapat foto siapa saja yang menjadi pemain bagian _concerto_ dan lagu yang dimainkan.

Foto Sakura dengan tulisan _'Vivaldi-Four Season, Winter'_ tertera di selebaran itu.

Foto seluruh kelas Shikamaru, Naruto dan Hinata. Tak ada _concerto_. Dengan lagu Vivaldi-Four Season, Summer.

Foto Sasuke.. Tunggu, Sasuke menjadi konduktor? WHAT THE—? Lagunya.. 'Vivaldi-Four Season, Spring.

"Um… Kau tahu Sakura? Ini lebih mirip festival Vivaldi daripada konser biasa." seru Ino berdiri sambil memandangi selebaran itu. Sakura hanya melihat foto Sasuke dan dirinya. Bagaikan mimpi hanya ada fotonya dan Sasuke di selebaran itu. Dan yang Sakura heran.. Sasuke.. Konduktor?

Sasuke berdiri di samping Sakura. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering mengobrol dengan perempuan berambut pink itu.

"Sasuke, kau tak pernah memberitahuku kalau kau bisa menjadi konduktor." protes Sakura kepada Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya. Sasuke menyeringai jahil.

"Haruskah? '_Sejak kapan kita pacaran_' hingga aku memberitahumu semua keahlianku?"

Wajah Sakura memerah. Ino menepuk pundak Sakura menandakan ia harus pergi ke ruangannya. Sama halnya dengan Shikamaru, Hinata dan Naruto. Mereka pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke berdua. '_Kubunuh mereka kalau bertemu lagi._' Pikir Sakura masam.

.

A/N: Akh! Internet diputus? TIDAK! Yah, paling tidak masih ada modem –harus hemat-hemat nih~~. Jadi, seperti pemberitahuanku di atas, kayaknya bakalan jarang update. Yah.. dua minggu sekali *Lamanya keterlaluan*. Maaf ya bagi yang setia mengikuti fic ini… Nantikan kelanjutannya kalau ayah masih berbaik hati menyerahkan modem itu =_=" Daddy…

**Parapluei De fleurs**: Iya, diupdate kok! Tapi maaf kalau kedepan update nya lama. Maklum.. Males belajar tapi pinter *Pinter?* Ok, ok… Ikutin terus ya~~ Thx for the review!

**blue sakuchan**: Sasuke bisa semua jenis alat musik~ Juga konduktor ^.^ Eh? Lagunya apa aja sih? *Plak* Oh, Liebestraum No.3 itu karyanya Franz Liszt. Gimana cara jelasinnya yak? Terus, Arabesque itu karyanya Debussy. Biasanya aku gunain buat tidur, lagunya enak deh^.^ Begitulah.. tak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata =_=". Sankyuu review-nya~

**Salamance Tree Hiddle**: Wee… Enggak bacot kok. Saya malah suka yang reviewnya panjang-panjang, enak bacanya. Thx undah baca fic saya yang GaJe ini. Di sekolah jarang yang kenal fanfic, jadi.. ya, begitulah. Fic saya terkapar dengan review yang sedikit *Apa urusannya?* Btw, thx udah review!

Saya ngerjain malem-malem, nanti tengah malem internetnya diputus… HUA!

Typo? Pasti banyak! *Bangga! PLAK!*

RnR please…

With joy,

MonnaC


	4. Prelude Partita No3, Bach

Halo halo semua! MonnaC bikinnya pake iPad ayah. Siapa tahu bisa, hehe... Ok, let's begin!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Alur kecepetan, Typo, GaJe, dll

Pairing: SasuSaku (Main), NaruHina, ShikaIno

Chapter 4: Prelude Partita No.3, Johann Sebastian Bach

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sakura dkk latihan. KBM belajar ditiadakan sementara untuk latihan okestra seminggu lagi. Pertanyaannya adalah, 'apakah cukup hanya latihan selama seminggu?' itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Sakura sekarang.

"Sakura? Sakura? Sakura!" konduktor okestra kelas Sakura, Asuma-sensei, meneriaki Sakura.

"E... Ada apa sensei?" tanya Sakura yang langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau ini kenapa Sakura? Ini bagian kamu masuk." seru Ino yang memainkan suling di belakang Sakura yang berdiri di depan, di sebelah sensei Asuma.

"G-Gomen sensei. Bisa kita ulangi lagi?" kata Sakura malu. Ia membunguk meminta maaf. Sensei mengulangi latihan dari awal lagi.

Latihan diadakan bergantian di ruang audiotorium. Giliran pertama tadi adalah kelas Hinata. Setelah kelas Sakura, baru Sasuke akan latihan. Sakura sebenarnya kurang konsentrasi karena ia memikirkan ibunya yang ada di rumah sakit. Lalu ia teringat bayang-bayang Sasuke yang sedang memainkan biola dengan lembut.

Asuma-sensei juga berkata bahwa permainan Sakura hari itu sedikit nyasar entah kemana. Mungkin karena hari pertama latihan, itulah yang ada di pikiran sensei.

Kelas Sakura selesai latihan. Berbondong-bondong anak-anak keluar masuk audiotorium. Ino yang belum dijemput menemani Sakura melihat sang pujaan hati latihan. Sakura duduk di paling pojok ruangan didampingi Ino di sebelahnya.

Di sisi Sasuke,

"Perhatikan tempo kalian! Terlalu cepat! Perlambat! Terlalu lambat! Percepat sedikit! Celo jangan terlalu ditekan! Viola nadanya kurang tinggi! Violin nada terlalu rendah hingga suaranya mirip violin! Bermain yang kompak!" teriak Sasuke kesana-kemari. Berbagai bisikan yang tak didengar Sasuke memenuhi ruangan. Sakura yang berada di pojok ruangan -dengan pendengaran yang tajam, mendengar bisikkan-bisikkan itu.

"Sasuke keras ya."

"Aku jadi tak suka padanya."

"Lebih baik Kiba saja yang memimpin."

Sakura hampir menendang kursi di depannya jika ia tak ingat bahwa Sasuke sedang konsentrasi. Berbagai bisikkan dan ejekkan yang dituju untuk Sasuke kembali terdengar di telinga Sakura.

BRAKK

Sakura menendang kursi yang ada di depannya dengan wajah merah karena marah. Semua orang yang sedang latihan, tak terkecuali Sasuke, melihat ke arah Sakura dengan tajam dan kaget.

"Jangan pernah bicara yang aneh-aneh tentang Sasuke!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba. Ia sudah geram karena perkataan orang-orang busuk yang sedang dilatih Sasuke. Ino berusaha menenangkan Sakura dengan lembut dan pelan, takut menarik perhatian juga.

"Ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu, Sakura!" teriak salah seorang anak yang ada di kerumunan itu. Tak ada hubungannya? Sakura malah berpikir sebaliknya.

"Ini jelas ada hubungannya denganku! Karena aku menyukainya!" beberapa detik Sakura belum menyadari apa yang ia katakan. Sasuke terbelalak dan mukanya semerah tomat. Bagaimanapun juga.. masih terbayang bayangan perempuan itu di benaknya sampai sekarang. Tapi kenapa.. sejak bertemu Sakura di ruang latihannya, ia jarang sekali memikirkan perempuan itu.

Tidak, ia harus melupakannya.

Ia HARUS melupakan perempuan bejat itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura baru menyadari apa yang ia ucapkan. Ino langsung sweetdrop dan mengejar Sakura yang berlari keluar ruang audiotorium itu.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya setelah Sakura keluar, "Sakura.."

.

.

.

.

"T-tadi... Aku bicara apa?" muka Sakura memerah di depan kaca kamar mandi. Di sebelahnya, Ino berdiri setia menunggui sahabatnya itu. Biola Sakura ditaruh di samping kaki perempuan pink itu. Sakura tak berani menatap wajah Sasuke lagi setelah ini.. mungkin? Tapi yang bisa menghiburnya adalah musik. Satu-satunya adalah musik.

Ino masih saja sweetdrop atas kejadian tadi. Sakura meminta Ino agar ia dibiarkan sendiri dulu. Ino mengiyakan. Sakura berjalan bergandengan dengan biolanya. Ia berjalan ke arah ruang audiotorium, ruang dimana Sasuke latihan tadi. Pelan tapi pasti, Sakura membuka pintu agar tak terdengar oleh siapapun. Di sana kosong. Seperti yang Sakura harapkan.

Seperti yang dia harapkan? Ya, Sakura ingin menenangkan diri dulu di dalam sana. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah pulang. Sakura masuk dan berdiri di tengah-tengah panggung. Ia membelakangi tempat duduk penonton dan mulai mengeluarkan biolanya dari dalam tempatnya. Sakura membentuk posisi memulai menarik bow.

Lagu itu terdengar seseorang yang spmasuk melalui pintu yang tak Sakura tutup tadi. Ia meninggalkan sebuah barang di dalan ruangan itu. Tapi setelah mendengar ada suara biola Sakura bermain, ia mengurungkan niat awalnya dan duduk di dertan kursi paling belakang. Ia memerhatikan Sakura yang bermain membelakanginya.

"Hm.. Prelude Partita no.3, Johann Sebastian Bach." orang itu bergumam sendiri masih memerhatikan Sakura menggesekkan biolanya.

Lagu itu mengalun pelan di telinga Sasuke dengan lembut. Wajah Sakura tak terlihat tapi ia tahu wajah Sakura tenang. Karena setiap kali perempuan itu memainkan biolanya wajahnya selalu terbawa suasana lagu yang ia mainkan.

.

.

.

Lagu selesai, Sakura menurunkan alat musiknya dan menghembuskan nafas pelan. Orang yang memerhatikan perempuan berambut panjang itu berdiri lalu bertepuk tangan pelan. Sakura melirik laki-laki itu. Muka Sakura berubah warnanya menjadi merah padam. Orang itu berjalan turun ke depan pangung Sakura.

"Er... Sa-Sasuke.. Soal yang tadi siang..." kalimat Sakura dipotong Sasuke.

"Lagu yang bagus Sakura," Sasuke tersenyum ke arah Sakura yang sukses membuat muka Sakura memerah "dan maaf, aku tak bisa menjawab pernyataan cintamu. Aku.. masih ada perempuan lain yang ingin kulupakan," Sasuke berkata dengan wajah stoic yang sering Sakura lihat. Dengan cepat, Sasuke meraih baton* di atas podium tempat para konduktor bermain, "J-Jaa... Aku pergi dulu ya Sakura."

Sakura hanya bisa menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh dan menghilang dari pandanganya.

"Siapa perempuan itu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sedih. Ingin sekali ia menitikkan air mata karena penolakan Sasuke. Tapu rasanya air mata Sakura sudah kering terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

Sakura pulang ke rumahnya, berganti baju dan mulai tidur di kamarnya yang serba pink. Pikirannya tak jauh dari Sasuke. Sasori yang menyadari adiknya menjadi pendiam hari itu beranya,

"Sakura, ada yang tak beres di sekolah?" tanya Sasori sebelum Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya.

"...tak ada kak." Sakura langsung menutup pintu kamarnya

.

.

.

.

Yang ada di pikiran Sakura saat ini adalah, "Apa artinya diriku bagi Sasuke?"

A/N: Aw... Pendek ya? Ah, baton itu tongkat yang biasa konduktor pakai. Saya baru ingat tentang tongkat kecil coklat itu. Maaf pendek, saya tak konsentrasi mengetik di iPad ayahku, diawasin terus.. Hehe... Prelude Partita No.3 karya Johann Sebastian Bach, request dari Salamanca Tree Hidle.

blue sakuchan**: Ini masih jauh dari hebat kok Tapi sankyuu reviewnya yaaa...**

Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz**: Maaf karena pendek... Saya blank karena ngetik di iPad. Gomen... Thx reviewnya**

Aoi Shou'no**: Eh... mirip ya? Saya baru nyadar kalo mirip pas baca ulang. Hihi... Thank you reviewnya**

Salamanca Tree Hiddle**: Iya, yang iklan Royal JJ itu! Yang main suling tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ino! Maafkan saya karena typonya banyak ... Right! I Love Classical Music! Requestnya kebetulan sama kayak yang ada di pikiranku sebelum Sal-chan ngereview.**

Laura Pyordova**: Chapter ini Sasuke nolak Sakura.. Ditunggu aja, pasti nanti Sasuke nembak Sakura kok! Thx reviewnya!**

Ok, RnR pleaseeee...

With classic love,

monnaC


	5. Mendelssohn, Songs Without Words

Um... Udah chapter beapa nih? Chapter 5 ya? Ok, perjalananku masih panjang. Ganbatte!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sweet Melody © monnaC

Warning: Typo, alur, kecepetan, lagu klassik di dalamnya, GaJe.

Pairing: SasuSaku

Sakura berjalan di koridor sekolah musik itu dengan gontai. Berpikir semalaman untuk menjawab hal yang sepele memang melelahkan dirinya. Ino sudah datang dari tadi, Sakura adalah orang yang paling lama memasuki audiotorium dengan alat yang bertanggung jawab paling besar. Guru Asuma juga sudah menasehatinya agar tak terlambat lagi. Kantung mata terlihat di mata Sakura samar-samar. Tapi herannya, permainan Sakura lebih bagus dari kemarin.

"Akhirnya kau sadar akan permainanmu." kata sensei memberikan pujian. Sakura hanya tersenyum tak ikhlas. Tentu permainannya lebih bagus, semalaman ia memainkan lagu ini seraya memikirkan apa arti dirinya bagi Sasuke.

"Ino, aku tahu bagian sulingnya susah, tapi tolong beri senyum sedikit untuk permainanmu, kau terlihat seperti sedang marah." suruh Asuma-sensei saat sedang istirahat sebentar. Sensei menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya yang menyebar ke seluruh ruangan.

"Baiklah." kata Ino menurut saja.

Mereka mulai latihan lagi, terpikir pertanyaan yang lebih penting di pikiran Sakura, 'kenapa Sasuke menolaknya'. Sakura terus berpikir seraya memainkan bagian biolanya. Tak ada cacat sedikitpun. Sensei Asuma terus terusan memarahi pemain lain, selain Sakura. Sasuke... Dipikiran Sakura terngiang nama prang itu, Sasuke Uchiha. Sampai terbayang Sasuke berdiri disamping seorang perempuan di dalam bayangan. Hati Sakura seperti tersayat saat melihat -Er... membayangkan- Sasuke dengan perempjan lain itu. Sakura mulai memusatkan perhatiannya kepada permainannya.

"Nice job Sakura!" kata Ino memuji si jidat nonong dan hanya dibalas dengan senyum dan gumaman terima kasih milik jidat nonong itu. Mereka sedang membereskan alat-alat mereka. Sakura memasukkan biolaitu dengan hati-hati dan Sakura mulai menenteng biola itu keluar ruangan.

"Sepertinya Ino kesusahan dengan sulingnya." gumam Sakura terkikik sebentar.

.

.

.

.

Setiap pergantian kelas di ruang audiotorium, akan ada jeda setengah jam. Pada jeda itu, Sakura yakin bahwa Sasuke akan datang lebih cepat mengingat betapa rajinnya Sasuke. Sakura menunggu di pojok ruangan, di sisi tergelap agar Sasuke tak menyadari keberadaannya.

CKLEK...

Pintu terbuka. Seseorang dengan rambut pantat ayam dan mata onyx masuk dengan pelan-pelan. Orang itu adalah Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menaruh tasnya di samping podium konduktor. Kaki Sasuke membawanya ke depan piano. Sasuke duduk di depan piano itu. Tangannya ia lemaskan dan siap-siap bermain lagu yang pastinya akan memukau siapa saja. Dan yang akan mendengar satu-satunya di sana adalah... Sakura.

Tuts piano mulai ditekan. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke memainkan lagu itu. Lagu yang sepertinya mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Sakura lagi-lagi terpesona dengan penampilan Sasuke.

"Ini... Felix Mendelssohn, Songs Without Words." gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Apa maksud Sasuke setiap ia memainkan lagu... Ia tak menaruh seluruh hatinya di dalam lagu itu?

Atau saat ini Sasuke sedang kebingungan hingga ia memainkan kata-kata 'without words'?

Entahlah, Sakura tak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan orang itu.

Irama itu melantun pelan nan indah. Sakura hampir menitikkan air matanya kalau saja lagu itu tak langsung habis.

Sakura berdiri dan keluar dari sisi tergelap ia duduk dan Sasuke langsung meliriknya.

"Sasuke," Sakura dengan cepat berada di depan Sasuke, "kenapa kau menolakku? Siapa orang yang kau maksud? Apa akau bisa menggantikan orang itu? Jawab aku Sasuke, SEKARANG!" kata-kata Sakura lama-lama nadanya menjadi tinggi dan diakhiri dengan teriakkan.

"A... Sakura... Aku-" ucapan Sasuke terputus saat melihat banyaknya orang yang mulai masuk. Sakura langsung berlari keluar, takut mengganggu latihan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap punggung Sakura yang lama-lama pergi dan menghilang.

"Aku yakin kau tak akan bisa menggantikannya Sakura, karena..." gumam Sasuke entah untuk siapa.

.

.

.

.

Sakura pergi ke kantin dan melihat penjual sandwich dan pasta di sebelah yang menjual sandwich. Sakura menatap keduanya bergantian lalu ia berjalan ke penjual sandwich. Memilih makanan saja susah, apalagi memilih orang yang kita cintai... seperti yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke sekarang, mungkin.

"Ara.. Sakura mau membeli sandwichku kagi? Bahagianya..." seru penjual sandwich kepada Sakura seraya membuatkan dua sandwich yang Sakura pesan. Biasanya, Sakura akan memberikan satu sandwich keoada Ino. Ah! Mana Ino? Sakura baru teringat itu sekarang. Ino sudah pulang dan sandwich itu akan diberikan kepada siapa?

Sakura berjalan keluar gedung sekolah dan sekarang berada di halaman depan yang biasanya disebut taman depan. Sakura duduk di salah satu bangku taman dan mulai memakan satu sandwichnya. Dari jauh, terlihat Sasuke yang sudah selesai latihan dengan tangan memegang perut seperti... lapar?

Sakura dengan ragu mendekati Sasuke. Akhirnya Sakura memberikan makanan itu kepadanya.

"Kau terlihat lapar, makanlah." kata Sakura pelan. Sasuke menatap Sakura ragu dan menerima sandwich itu.

"Arigatou." kata Sasuke mengusap kepala Sakura hingga membuatnya berantakkan.

"Ah! Sasuke, jangan merusak rambutku!" jerit Sakura histeris sambil merapikan rambut pinknya dengan tangan. Sasuke hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Sasuke ya?" seseorang menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan pelan dengan seorang laki-laki di sebelahnya. Sasuke berbalik dan terbelalak.

"Wah... Lama tak bertemu ya!" orang itu memiliki rambut merah yang panjang. Wanita itu cantik. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang laki-laki dengan rambut sewarna dengan Sasuke tapia lebih rapi.

"K-Karin..." gumam Sasuke mematung. Sakura mulai berpikir bahwa orang yang Sasuke sebut sebagai Karin itu adalah oranb yang disukai Sasuke.

"Ya, lama tak bertemu." kata Sasuke memasang senyum palsunya. Kenapa palsu? Karena ada seorang laki-laki di sebelah Karin.

"Oh, iya. Kenalkan, ini Sai," kata Karin tersenyum lalu memeluk lengan Sai, "pacarku." lanjutnya yang diikuti membulatnyamata Sasuke.

A/N: Whiuh! Saya buru-buru... Maaf ya, pendek ya? Om ku mainin Songs Without Words... Jadi kepikiran mau dimasukkin. Gimana? Gimana? Sudah ada yang pernah dengar lagunya? Keren deh... Beneran seperti ada lagu tapi tak ada yang nyanyi *ngebayangin sih...

**ichi yukaiyun: Saya tetep seneng kok walau jarang review tapi sering baca. Soalnya kebanyakan orang kayak reviewnya!**

**blue sakuchan: Arigatou... mau review. Silahkan ditungu!**

**Laura Pyordova: Iya, Karin. Saya bingung siapa lagi.. Hehe. Thx for the review!**

**Salamanca Tree Hiddle: Thx lagireviewnya! Saya memang berpikir untuk masukin Sasuke solo di pertunjukkannya. Gomen pendek... Thx lagi ya reviewnya!**

Kalau ada typo mohon dimaklumi, saya males ngebenerin *plak!

RnR please...


	6. Hungarian Rhapsody, Franz Liszt

Sasuke masih tersenyum palsu kepada Karin hingga gadis itu berkata bahwa Sai adalah pacarnya. Sasuke mulai memasang wajah dinginnya. Karin mulai menyadari keberadaan Sakura di belakang punggung Sasuke yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ah, Sasuke. Itu pacarmu ya?" tanya Karin menunjuk Sakura tanpa melepas pelukannya pada lengan Sai.

"Oh, Sakura. Ia hanya... temanku." kata Sasuke. Entah mengapa susah sekali berkata teman. Rasanya Sakura lebih dari itu, tapi Sasuke belum bisa menbgatakannya. Ia.. belum melupakan Karin seutuhnya. Sakura mematung diam, tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia berpikir, (Iner Sakura mode on)

Ternyata... aku tak lebih dari 'teman' bagi Sasuke..

Ternyata...aku memang bukan siapa-siapanya Sasuke..

Sasuke.. kau menyukai gadis itu 'kan?

Kenapa aku.. tak bisa menggantikannya...? (Iner Sakura mode off)

Sasuke mulai berbincang dengan Karin -dan pacarnya. Sakura perlahan berjalan meninggalkan ketiga orang itu. Entag ada yang menyadari atau tidak, Sakura keluar gerbang sekolah dan berjalan pulang.

"Sasuke.." gumamnya seraya menunduk.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, bisa kau belikan wasabi dan jeruk di toko sebelah sekolahmu itu?" teriak kak Sasori dari dapur. Apa hubungannya wasabi dengan jeruk ya?

"Baiklah kakakku yang pemalas." kata Sakura. Di rumah, Sakuralah yang membersihkan seluruh ruangan, mengecek pembayaran listrik dan juga mengambil dan menabung di bank. Sedangkan kakaknya hanya memasak di rumah.

Sasori hanya diam menanggapi ejekkan adiknya yang kesekian kalinya. Sakura langsung menggantik bajunya dan mengambil beberapa uangnya lalu keluar.

Jalanan lumayan sepi, jam-jam sore seperti ini biasanya Sakura tak keluar rumah, jadi ia agak kaget melihat jalanan yang biasanya ramai menjadi sesepi ini. Di sebelah toko yang kak Sasori maksud ada sebuah toko alat musik, yang klasik maupun yang tidak.

Sakura memasuki toko yang dituju itu dan melihat papan nama 'makanan'. Dengan cepat, Sakura sudah berada di bawah papan itu dan mencari-cari jeruk. Setelah menemukannya, Sakura mengambil beberapa dan pergi mencari wasabi. Sakura telah menemukan semuanya, ia segera membayarnya dan keluar toko itu dengan satu plastik di tanganya.

Sakura baru berjalan beberapa langkah dan berbelok masuk ke sebuah toko alat musik yang ada di sebelah toko makanan tadi.

Setelah melihat-lihat sekelilingnya, Sakura menemukan seorang pegawai toko sedang berbincang dengan pembeli. Sakura memperhatikan mereka.

"Saya suka yang ini untuk cucu saya. Bisa kau coba nak?" seru seorang kakek-kakek yang sedang mengutarakan pendapatnya pada sebuah grand piano hitam mengkilat di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja." seru sang pegawai dan mulai duduk di kursi piano. Sakura hanya memerhatikan dari belakang pegawai itu. Pegawai dengan rambut pantat ayam itu merenggangkan jarinya. Ia mulai menekan tuts piano itu dengan cepat. Hei, Sakura tahu lagu ini..

"Ini 'kan... Hungarian Rhapsody karya Franz Liszt. Hebat juga pegawai itu." gumam Sakura. Ia melipat keuda tangannya di depan dada dan menutup matanya, mulai menikmati lagu tanpa cacat itu. Jari-jari itu memelan lalu mempercepat lalu memelan lagi lalu cepat lagi, begitu seterusnya dan nada-nada ini sangat ceria dan indah. Sakura ingin sekali rasanya ke toko ini setiap hari jika ia dapat mendengar lagu-lagu klasik yang dimainkan pegawai itu.

Lagu itu terlalu sempurna dimainkan sang pegawai, hingga sang kakek yang ingin membeli saja lupa akan tujuannya ke sini. Kakek itu tersenyum senang, para pegawai dan pembeli juga menatap ke arah pegawai itu.

"Bukan **Sasuke **namanya kalau tak bisa memainkan lagu seindah itu." ujar seorang pegawai dari kejauhan. Barulah Sakura menyadari bahwa satu-satunya orang yang memiliki rambut pantat ayam yang ia kenal hanyalah Sasuke Uchiha. Tunggu, sejak kapan Sasuke bekerja di sini? Well, kau bisa salahkan Sakura karna ia tak suka keluar di sore hari yang sepi dan hangat.

Pegawai.. er.. Sasuke selesai memainkan lagu Hungarian Rhapsody itu. Toko itu dipenuhi tepuk tangan dari lantai atas hingga lantai bawah. Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri Sasuke karena ia melihat setelah Sasuke membungkuk hormat, ia langsung berbincang dengan sang kakek lagi.

"Bagaimana? Anda mau membelinya?" tanya Sasuke sopan seraya tersenyum. Orang-orang kembali kepada aktivitasnya masing-masing, yang berbelanja kembali memilih barang yang akan dibeli, para pegawai kembali melayani pembeli yang mulai kebingungan apa yang harus dibeli.

"Hohoho... Piano itu saya ambil. Andai aku juga bisa membawamu nak. Hohoho..." tawa orang tua itu. Sasuke menuliskan nota kakek itu dan memberikannya kepada yang membeli.

"Piano ini akan diantar besok ke rumah kasih telah membeli." ucap Sasuke mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Sakura keluar dari penyamarannya, pura-pura melihat barang di dalam sana seakan ingin membeli. Ia menghampiri Sasuke dan menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Ue... Ternyata Sasuke yang dingin bisa tersenyum dan berkata sopan juga ya..." seru Sakura jahil. Sasuke berbalik dan menarik Sakura ke tempat sepi dan kecil, mungkin tanah entah berantah. Sasuke mencengkram lengan Sakura sedikit kencang hingga gadis itu berkata saat Sasuke berhenti,

"Auch.. tanganku sakit." Sasuke langsung melepas cengkramannya dengan wajah memerah malu. Sakura memegang lengan yang Sasuke cengkram tadi.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Kau tahu aku sedang sibuk? Tidak, tepatnya.. Kenapa kau tahu aku ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke menumpuk dengan wajah aneh. Citra Sasuke yang dingin runtuh sudah.

"Sasuke.." teringat kembali Karin yang tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Sakura diam sesaat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Biarkan.. Ini adalah untuk yang pertama dan yang terakhir." Sakura berkata pelan dengan mata berkaca-kaca tanpa merubah mimik wajahnya.

"Apa maksud-" kalimat Sasuke terpotong.

Sakura berjinjit seraya melepaskan belajaannya. Ia menutup bibir Sasuke dengan miliknya. Sasuke terbelalak, tapi tak mencoba untuk melawan. Sakura mempertahankan posisi itu selama tiga menit tanpa perlawanan dari yang bersangkutan. Sakura mengeluarkan airmatanya dan melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Maaf..." seru Sakura lalu mengambil barang belanjannya dengan cepat lalu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke mematung dan bergumam pelan,

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?"

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Aku sudah sampai di rumah dan langsung melemparkan barang belanjaan ke arah wajah kakakku. Sebelum mendengar omelan sang pemalas itu, aku langsung naik menuju kamarku memikirkan apa yang barusaja kuperbuat.

.

Aku mengerti sekarang..

Sasuke tak mungkin melupakan gadis secantik Karin..

Aku tak mungkin bisa menjadi pengganti Karin..

Sasuke... A-aku tetap tak bisa melupakanmu walau aku tahu bahwa aku tak akan bisa mendapatkamu..

.

Segeralah kuraih biolaku dan memainkannya untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Tapi, nama orang itu masih menghantui pikiranku.. Sasuke...

.

Sejauh apa aku mencintaimu? Kapan kita pernah bertemu?

.

Sakura akhirnya terlelap tanpa memakan makan malam yang disajikan kak Sasori,

"Sakura! Makan malam!"

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu seperti biasa. Sakura jarang berkata-kata kepada Sasuke. Bahkan ia tak pernah menunggui atau melihat Sasuke latihan lagi, yang membuat Ino bingung. Sakura makin hari makin membaik permainannya, begitupun Ino dan yang lainnya. Sasuke? Sakura tak tahu bagaimana kabarnya. Sasuke sebenarnya tak meningkat tak menurun, netral. Berhari-hari mereka bercanda ria, menangis dan meningkat. Hingga saatnya mereka akan tegang, hari dimana mereka akan tampil. Hari yang menentukan nilai tambahan yang tinggi dan tak membatas yang akan membantu mereka menjadi lulusan terbaik di sekolah itu.

Hari pertama, kelas Sakura.

"Sakura, kau siap?" tanya Asuma -sensei

"Hai!"

A/N: Aku tak tahu berapa kata yang aku tulis karena di tablet enggak ada tulisannya. Jadi maaf kalau pendek lagi. Ok... Bales ripiuu...

**ichi ykaiyun: Update kilat bisa bisa aja... tapi pulsaku sekarat ... Yang penting readers puas! Sip! Thx reviewnya!**

**Cherry Blossom Clash: Thanks ripiuunyaaaaa... *nari-nari GaJe**

**Salamanca Tree Hiddle: monna update kilat soalnya gak ada kerjaan di rumah. MonnaC ikut les biola doang kok. Tapi kalo soal lagu-lagunya Sasuke saya cari sendiri sebagian, sebagian lagi nanya sama temen yang les piano :p. Sankyuuu for the review!**

RnR pleaseeee...

With Joy,

monnaC


End file.
